Read Me
by broken doll of despair
Summary: look i know this story sucks but i was really bored and it was late at night and i had no chocolate or caffeine and everyone knows people work best when they have either chocolate or coffee


A girl was stapped down onto a white table in a white room. Trembling she whimpered out "Please don't, please I don't want to die, I won't tell anyone, I swear." She was wearing a tattered pair of old jeans and a baggy top.

Scars crisscrossed over her arms and back.

She had dark brown hair that was drenched in sweat and her normally tanned skin had gone pale with the amount of time she had spent waiting for the 'demons' to return.

Her eyes were bright cerulean blue. Tears were gathered at the corners and running down her face.

The worst part was the collar around her neck.

It was metal and had the number '2' engraved on it.

The girls mind was going blank as she slowly began to have a panic attack.

She quickly reined it in when a man walked into the room and began to undo her restraints.

She didn't question what he was doing he had a Taser pointed at her chest and she knew that it was specifically designed to hurt her.

She and her pride and the rest of her family were thrown out back onto the street. Where she found her family waiting for her, her human family.

And never did she look back at the looming figure that was considered to be grand. She never looked back to Sector Seven.

Chapter 1

Samantha Witwicky woke up with a start. She had had another nightmare.

The scars on her body felt like they were burning. She went to the bathroom and ran the cold water to help wake her up. Not that it helped but it was always worth a try.

When she got to school the idiots were in the entrance way, she wasn't allowed to go through one of the windows after what happened last time (it involved a biology classroom and a pissed of frog.)

Keeping her head down she tried to make her way through the idiots and to the door.

"well would you look here we have an emo trying to get through to the school." And so the torture began, seemed like Mikaela, her chief torturer was in a bad mood. Once during sport everyone had seen her arm scars.

Since then everyone thought Sam was a freak or someone to feel sorry for.

She hated it.

She had no intention of ever going to the shrink. She wished her pride was here.

They were her true family. In S7 they didn't just experiment on the scary robot guy. They experimented on kids as well. It sickened her to the core.

They had just been snatched of the street and turned into something that wasn't human. They were supposed to be the ultimate weapon, no remorse, no emotions, and under the governments control.

They fought back, out of the 200 kids that were snatched only 20 had survived. The Pride, the Pack, the Pod and the Flock.

She was in charge of her pride, her siblings in charge of the others.

She had been the only one to return to her human family.

And while she kept in touch with her pride, she still wanted to at least attempt to make it through school.

If she got an A on her genealogy report today she would be getting a car, she didn't give a damn about what sort of car it was as long as it works long enough to get her places.

For her report she got an A – not bad but not great either.

The thing about Samantha was she blocked noise out unless it was important; some people's voices were able to break through her cone of silence and irritate her, such as Mikaela.

Unless she was with her pride or her siblings she deemed everything unimportant.

That car dealer gut was creepy, he was staring at her like she was up for sale, she thought he was quite ugly.

She wanted to leave.

Samantha went over to a Camaro; it reminded her of a bumblebee, yellow with black stripes.

The rest of the trip Samantha deemed unimportant so it wasn't needed in her mind, she got the Camaro though, she liked the Camaro.

One night the car was stolen, it didn't wake Samantha up.

In S7

Samantha was not happy, no screw that she was downright furious.

She was back.

She saw the men who helped get her family out of there, but it still didn't matter, there were some army guys and when they had arrived at Hoover Dam, she had been threatened with a taser.

Of course it wasn't the same one as back then it was an ordinary one, that still didn't make it okay.

She used to be tortured with volts of electricity if she showed emotion or stepped out of line.

Even though she hated the bastards guts and wanted nothing more than to rip their hearts out, this was a war.

Luckily the Autobots had gotten to S7 in time before she actually hurt someone.

Mission city was where the battle took place.

There was so much energy in the air.

Samantha didn't want to be here. The energy blasts were beginning to get to close.

Suddenly there were many voices calling her name. she turned to meet an energy blast

Now whilst this might kill others. Due to S7 Samantha was only harmed by a certain type of energy. And this energy blast just pissed her off.

As the humans and Autobots looked sadly at the cloud of dust a growl began and grew into a roar as a furious cat like beast jumped from the dust and onto the closest Decepticon.

The battle continued with this.

There was a funeral for Samantha. No one saw her again.

But on the Autobot base there was now 19 children and teenagers living at the base and helping on missions as well as a beast.

Who just so happened to be a cat named Sam.


End file.
